mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aleks60
Can you trade me a red pearl, and I'll give you a worn tuning fork? i have worn tuning forks send me a retuned tuning fork.Visit my page! Aleks60 Worn Forks are useless. And Returned Tuning Fork isn't tradeable... 00M00 I know. We all know. But, to change the topic: Aleks60, what is the name of the Networker whose name starts with Line? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 00:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) there was some confusion one of my cousins who have been on MLN before told me that there is a secret networker starting with the word line sorry about that (Aleks60) also how do you save pictures from MLN. Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Brandbest1: This wikia needs your help. Edit this wikia today. Bored? Talk to me or join the 36ClicksClub2 today! (talk | ) 02:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Okay, look, Aleks60. We noticed that you have been making many pages (NEW! sticker? and ?HOW?) and you even spammed in Forum:Rate MLN!. Your editing privileges are literally hanging by a thread. But, if you really want to learn how to upload your avatar to MLN...here goes. I highly recommend you install GIMP, which is a free, open-source image manipulation program that can easily take screenshots. If you have it, then open up GIMP and press File→Acquire→Screenshot. Then press "select a region of the screen to grab" and the timeout to 5 seconds. Press Snap, quickly switch over to MLN where your avatar is visible, and, when your cursor becomes a cross, drag over your avatar, let go, and bingo. If you don't have GIMP, but you do have a button on your keyboard that says "prt sc," then hold down Fn and press it while your avatar is onscreen. Open up an image editor and press Paste. Cut away the unneeded stuff and save. 01:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I simply use snagit to take pictures. Brandbest1 Friends I see that you have been starting potentially fraudulent information trades and have attempted to rip users off with their items and clicks. Your excuse, given at Forum:Secret stuff, has been debated. I have come up with a solution. The verdict: I will accept your excuse. However, I can see that your friend's double-dealing has earned you a bad reputation, and I highly recommend you start out fresh. To begin, please create a new account, but do not edit with it. Then, log on as Aleks60 and tell us your new username. Then ignore your old account and start editing with your new one. If, by any chance, you end up starting more dangerous one-way trades asking for illegal information, then we will not accept your excuse. It is your responsibility to keep your account safe. 00:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) OK ill do everything you want me to do! NOTE:i will make a wiki called PoRtAl What is that going to be about? Im probably not going to make an account called PoRtAl because im busy at home (school, homework) but when i have time i will make an account (not called PoRtAl).